A liquid crystal device may control light transmittance by switching an alignment state of liquid crystals by an external signal such as an applied voltage and therefore may be used as a variable transmission device. Such a liquid crystal device may also be applied to a light cutoff panel for organic light emitting diodes (OLED) or various light cutoff products for vehicles and smart windows as well as displays for various information devices.
The light cutoff or light transmitting mechanism of a liquid crystal device may be classified into transparent white, transparent black and scattering states, and a typical liquid crystal device is a double state device that switches between transparent white and transparent black states, or between transparent white and scattering states. Here, the transparent white state may be a state with high parallel light transmittance and low haze, the transparent black state may be a state with low parallel light transmittance and low haze, and the scattering state may be a state with low parallel light transmittance and high haze.
A liquid crystal device applied to a display may generally switch between transparent white and transparent black states, and a device switching between transparent white and scattering states utilizes, for example, the so-called polymer dispersed liquid crystals (PDLC) as disclosed in Patent Document 1.